


Co-Pilot

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Breakup, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Co-Pilot Keith, Developing Relationship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith Goes To Kerberos, Loss of Limbs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Prison, Prosthetics, Protection, Unrequited Crush, forced arena fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In another reality, Keith was picked to go along with Shiro and the Holts for the Kerberos mission, and nothing changed.





	Co-Pilot

Hours later, he was still convinced he was dreaming. There was no way this was happening, the higher-ups at the Garrison hated his guts. He was only here because Shiro talked him up, they made sure to remind him of that every time he made a mistake. There was no way they would let him go on such an important mission.

Apparently Shiro had said something to Commander Holt about Keith's scores, at least Keith assumed that. Why else would a man who barely knew him even _suggest_ it? But he had, according to a glowing Matt and a pleasantly surprised Shiro, and he'd fought so hard Iverson and Sanda had thrown up their hands in resignation.

Keith wandered through the halls in a daze, listening to the other cadets mutter about how unfair it was that emo mullet boy got to go into space with _Takashi Shirogane. It's bad enough he's already Shiro's favorite, he's such a pain, why does he get everything? Stupid mullet. What was Commander Holt thinking?_

Honestly, Keith couldn't help wondering that himself. He'd never had any classes with Commander Holt, but the staff generally agreed that such skill was wasted on a troublemaker like him.

Maybe they were just eager for a way to get rid of him for a few years since they didn't have an excuse to kick him out.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't suggest it?" he asked Shiro as he strapped on his goggles and mounted the bike behind him.

"I swear, I didn't. All I told him was how far you'd come and how proud I was of you," Shiro said. "But I'm glad he got the idea. I was excited enough about the mission, and now I get to have you along with me!"

"I guess..." Keith leaned his chin against Shiro's back.

"What, you don't want to come?" Shiro turned around, shutting off the bike's motor. "What's wrong, you don't wanna be stuck in space with an old-timer like me?" he teased.

"N-no! No, it's not-" Keith shook his head. "It's not that I don't wanna be with you! It's just...things like this never happen to me unless you're behind them. You're the only one who believes I can do anything right."

"Oh, Keith." Shiro put the bike in park and hopped off, helping Keith down and pulling him into a hug. "That's not true. Commander Holt thinks you've got a lot of potential, too. Sure, I told him how well you were doing, but he's the one who looked over your records and decided you were the right guy for the job."

"He doesn't even know me."

"He knows _about_ you, and he thinks you're something special," Shiro said. "That's enough for him. So you can stop thinking this was all a fluke." He ruffled Keith's hair. "So stop letting what the other kids keep saying get to you, okay? Sam, Matt, and I are happy to have you along with us." Keith nodded, pulling a little closer, letting Shiro's warmth comfort him.

"Sorry. I know I'm being kinda whiny right now," he mumbled. "I _am_ glad I get to go into space with you, Shiro, I wasn't looking forward to you being gone for a whole year."

"Well, you and Adam could've kept each other company," Shiro joked, but his laugh seemed forced. Keith had noticed Adam and Shiro seeming a bit tense with each other lately, a far cry from how near-sickeningly affectionate they usually were. Especially anytime Shiro brought up Kerberos; Adam's brow would furrow, and he'd either make some excuse about having papers to grade or change the subject.

_I guess he's worried, too, but he shouldn't be. Shiro's strong, he's the best pilot in the world, and Kerberos may be far away but he'll only be gone about a year or two._

"Too bad we can't fit five people in the rocket," Keith said. "Or I could turn down the offer and suggest they send Adam with you! He's your flight partner, anyway." Shiro tensed slightly.

"He doesn't want to leave the planet. He's a bit of a homebody, you know." Keith frowned, pulling away a bit.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" he asked. Shiro paused, looking at his wrists, before nodding.

"It's fine, Keith. All couples have their down times now and then, but we're fine. Really. I mean, maybe he's upset about me leaving but he'll be there to see me off the day of the launch." Keith didn't really buy it, but he could tell Shiro didn't want to talk about it any further, so he nodded, too.

"All right." He smiled. "I'm glad I'm going with you, Shiro, I really am." And despite still wondering why and hating having to pretend the other kids' whispers didn't bother him, he was. Going up into space with Shiro was a dream come true. Shiro, his best friend, his mentor, the first person to care about him in years.

_My big brother._

Shiro smiled down at him, and for a moment, everything seemed to go shiny in Keith's vision. His heart began to race, and the warmth of Shiro's hands still on his shoulders spread upwards, settling in his cheeks. For a cosmic instant, it felt as if they were the only two people in the universe.

_No! What am I doing?_ He snapped himself out of such a trance; Shiro was his big brother figure, you didn't look at your big brother that way. And he was taken, Shiro and Adam were practically married at this point even if they were going through a rough patch.

The growling of his stomach had never been a more welcome distraction.

"Hungry?" Shiro quipped. "C'mon, let's go to Sonic and grab a snack." Keith nodded, mustering the best grateful-brother smile he could.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Shiro."

Launch day. They took pictures with the Holts, Keith feeling strange and awkward but oddly happy to be a part of this family even for this short time. Katie even hugged him, saying that right now she felt like Keith was her big brother, too.

Adam hadn't shown up. Actually, he'd ended things with Shiro the day before. It seemed Shiro had been keeping secrets from him.

_I have a disease, and it's getting worse. This may be the last mission I ever fly._

And Keith had swallowed his fears and heartache, because this mission meant everything to Shiro and it wasn't his place to tell him not to go, to make up with Adam and spend the rest of his short life happily with someone who loved him. _He'd never go for someone like me even if I were a few years older, anyway._ No sense in being happy for a breakup he knew was hurting two people just because he _wished_ he could have a chance.

This morning he'd shoved aside all his uncertainties and stupid boyish feelings, there wouldn't be time for that up in space.

"This is it." He smiled. "Let's see what Kerberos has in store for us!"

He took his seat beside Shiro, his heart racing with anticipation as they took off, leaving Earth for the next year or so. Ice samples, possibly finding aliens, seeing a world beyond the one he was used to soon filled his head, and Keith easily listened to the excited chatter of Matt and Sam while doing his best to help Shiro steer the rocket towards their goal.

Kerberos was freezing, but for once Keith didn't mind the cold. Even collecting ice samples was kind of neat.

"I'm glad you came, Keith," Shiro said, and Keith fought the urge to melt at his smile, lose himself in those dark eyes.

"Me too."

He barely remembered the ambush. A flash of purple, kicking and struggling against some strange creature's grip before something hit the back of his neck and everything went dark. He woke up in a dark, damp cell smelling of sweat and fear. All four of them, wearing drab gray clothes.

_Shiro._ Never mind that the back of his neck still hurt, or that his wrists were still chained together. (Only his, because he was a "troublemaker." Just like on Earth, he thought bitterly. Some things never changed.) He somehow managed to pull himself into a standing position, making his way over to where Shiro lay unconscious on whatever passed for a bed.

"Shiro..."

"Keith...?" Gray eyes blinked open, and Keith's stomach knotted. Shiro looked more afraid than he'd ever seen anyone look in his life. Brave, determined, confident Shiro who broke every record, would take on any mission, rode a hoverbike off of cliffs like it was nothing. Who lived life to its fullest even knowing his own would be over in just a few years.

"_Shiro._"

"Are you okay...?" Shiro's shaky hand reached up to touch his cheek. "You're hurt...they really-really got you, huh." He coughed, and Matt and Sam hurried over to help him sit up. Matt gave him the last few sips of water in the cup one of the guards must have left them earlier.

"Shiro, thank the stars," he choked. "I was afraid...you and Keith didn't wake up for a while, and-"

"But they're fine." Sam hugged his son's shoulders. "We're alive, and right now I think that's the best we can hope for. Everyone, I'm sorry, if I'd been a fighter and not just-"

"Sam, no." Shiro's voice was quiet and tired. "It was me. I was the pilot, I should've gotten us out of here sooner. Or...I dunno, even if we didn't see this coming, I-"

"No! I'm the one who wanted to meet aliens, I didn't even think they might not be friendly! I brought all of this upon us, and I'm sorry!" Sam hugged him again, and Keith's heart sank. Matt's dreams were crushed, Sam and Shiro blamed themselves, and Keith couldn't help wondering if maybe they'd have been better off without him.

_It wouldn't be the first time I've fucked it up for everyone else._

"It's not your fault," Shiro said, and Keith tensed, feeling the other's hands on his. Shiro's fingers poked and prodded at the locks on the chains before something popped, and the chains fell to the floor with a hollow _clunk._ His arms wrapped tightly around Keith, and Keith stiffened, his heart thudding in his chest.

"How-"

"Because I know you, Keith, and I know what you're used to hearing. Look, the Galra are just jerks, and right now I know it seems hopeless. But we're going to be okay. I won't let anything else happen to us, I promise," Shiro whispered. "Especially you, Keith." And Keith's cheeks burned, his heart beating even faster.

He was millions of miles or light years or whatever from Earth, captured by aliens who either wanted to make them slaves or outright kill them, whichever was worse. This was bad, he knew it was the worst trouble he'd ever been in. But right now, in Shiro's embrace, hearing his reassuring words, he felt...not _better,_ but less scared.

Sam and Matt came over to join in the hug, and Keith couldn't help smiling even if his "moment" with Shiro was interrupted. The Holts were important, too, the closest he had to friends after Shiro.

"We'll get through this," Shiro said, to all of them this time. "I'll protect you three with my life."

Keith didn't know whether to be afraid of or reassured by those words.

He didn't know how much time passed. They sat in that cell for what felt like months, trying to find ways to pass the time. Sam's jokes and puns were at least amusing, Matt shared his fantasies for what the mission _should_ have been like, while Shiro talked his own first mission. Eventually, Keith felt comfortable enough to talk about his dad and some of the fun times they'd had together.

It was almost enough to make him forget that the Galra likely had worse in store for them, until the day a guard came to tell them their turn was coming up for the gladiator arena.

"Rules are simple. You win, you keep fighting till you can't anymore. You lose, you go to the slave camps," the guard said roughly. "The emperor's sent extra food just this once, and you'd better sleep. Nothing makes the audience angrier than a tired gladiator."

It was the closest thing to decency Keith had ever seen from these people. Of course none of them had much of an appetite, but they forced down what they could without getting sick. And of course sleep would be impossible, because their turn could come anytime between tomorrow and the next week.

Sam and Matt eventually fell asleep, but Shiro lay there staring up at the ceiling, and all the feelings Keith had struggled to hold back and push away since before the launch came rushing back, full force. It was still wrong; even if October had come and gone while they were here, Shiro was probably still hurting from the breakup.

_Besides, they could still get back together. If we make it out of here and get back to Earth, I bet Adam's as eager to make up as Shiro must be. Right?_

But knowing any one of them could die, be it in the arena or in the slave camps or killed just because the Galra "felt like it," made him yearn to throw his arms around Shiro, kiss him, tell him he loved him.

It was wrong. But he couldn't help how he felt, and what he felt for Shiro went beyond just some stupid teenage crush.

Blinking away tears, he pulled closer to Shiro, burying his face in his side. Shiro blinked, sitting up and pulling Keith with him, against him.

"Hey, don't worry. There's still a chance we can get out of here before they send us in. Maybe we can break through the wall and some vultures nearby'll help us out." He laughed weakly, and normally Keith would have laughed, too, but he could only blink back more tears.

"I need to tell you something, but...I don't know how you'll take it, and I'm afraid..." He shook his head. "No, I shouldn't-I mean, Adam-"

"We're finished, Keith," Shiro cut him off. "Adam and I are over. We didn't just have a fight, we'd been growing apart for a while now, and my being picked for Kerberos was the last straw." He sighed. "It was a lot of little things, we really did try to keep it together, but...there's no hope. Even if we make it out of here, he and I aren't...it's really over."

He sounded so resigned, heartbroken, and Keith felt like an asshole for even thinking about his own feelings. He wrapped his arms around Shiro, hugging him tightly, feeling Shiro return the embrace almost desperately.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe once we get back to Earth we'll talk things out, maybe we can still be friends, but..." Shiro hugged him more tightly. "I might as well tell him he was right. I shouldn't have gone, if they'd chosen a better pilot maybe the Galra wouldn't have taken us."

"Shiro, Commander Holt said-"

"I know, but it's hard not to blame myself. I was the pilot, Matt and Sam were relying on me. I should have been able to protect them...to protect _you._" He shivered. "If I knew this was going to happen I'd have never-"

"No." Keith buried his face in Shiro's shoulder, sniffling. "I'd rather be stuck and scared here with you than back home thinking you were dead. If we're gonna die here, I'd rather die with you." He swallowed, pulling back to look into Shiro's eyes. "I love you."

He hadn't meant to say it, but he had, and there was no taking it back. He studied Shiro'd face for shock, disgust, discomfort, anything. After a long silence, Shiro's gaze softened and he gathered Keith close, running a hand through his hair. Keith's heart sped up, and he couldn't help clinging to the tattered gray shirt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I'm not sure how to answer that right now, Keith. Not when we don't even know if we'll survive this," Shiro said. "But I could never hate you for saying it. You mean the world to me, like you always have, and I'll still do all I can to protect you." And Keith let out a long, slow sigh of relief as he slumped against Shiro's chest.

"I know, Shiro." He managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Get some rest." Shiro smoothed his hair, and Keith nestled as close as he could, soon lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Shiro's heart.

The next day, Sam was taken straight to a prison camp, deemed "too old" to fight a decent battle. Matt breathed a sigh of relief, but not for long as the three of them were led to the arena...and Matt was up first, against a deadly-looking beast named Myzax.

Keith could practically see Matt's heart beating through his shirt. Matt Holt was skinny, not much of an athlete let alone a warrior, all he wanted to do was study and theorize about aliens.

"I'm not gonna survive this," he muttered, "never gonna see my family again..."

Keith saw Shiro's jaw tense, his eyes go narrow, and before he knew it he was letting out roars of bloodlust, slashing at Matt's knee with a sword, pinning him to the ground. His gaze softened for a split second and he said something Keith couldn't make out, and Matt was removed from the arena.

Then, while no one was looking, Shiro pulled Keith aside.

"If it gets to be too much for you in here, just say the word and I'll slash your knee, too," he whispered.

Keith didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with someone, but in that very moment he knew he loved Takashi Shirogane more than words could express.

The battles continued, and it was a miracle either of them survived, much less kept winning. Shiro was strong, stronger than anyone Keith had ever seen in a fight before, and the Galra noticed. They whispered, muttered, and one day after a particularly brutal fight Shiro was whisked away by two soldiers.

Keith didn't see him again for days, and when he finally did, his right arm had been replaced with a deadly-looking metal appendage. The sight made his stomach twist in anger, his eyes sting with tears, and Shiro couldn't even look at him.

"_Why?_" Keith finally managed to choke, but Shiro wouldn't say anything, only slumped down onto the uncomfortable sleeping pallet and buried his face in his one remaining human hand. His shoulders shook, and Keith could tell he was struggling not to cry.

So Keith didn't speak any further, only sat down and hugged Shiro as close as he could. Just like Shiro had done for him countless times when he was hurt, angry, confused, or alone.

_You're not fighting any more battles,_ he thought. He knew Shiro hated being protected, but to him, Shiro wasn't a weakling who needed saving. Rather, he was a strong person whose limits were being pushed and Keith would be damned before he let them push any further. Tomorrow, he'd hurt Shiro's knee and take his place as the Champion.

It turned out he wouldn't need to. That night, while everyone slept, someone unlocked their cell and shook them awake.

"Come with me," they whispered. A Galra accent, but something about the tone was different. "I've readied a pod for your escape, and there's not much time." It was a trap, Keith thought, it had to be. The pod would take them to a prison camp or another arena somewhere, or possibly crash into an asteroid to kill them for being useless. Keith had seen stronger men than Shiro put to death for no reason at all.

"Listen, you-"

"It's okay, Keith," Shiro whispered. "We can trust him." The person led them quietly through the hallway, and Keith soon got a better look at him. He was pale, unlike most Galra, and he had a serious, sympathetic face.

But what he noticed most of all was the knife strapped to his side.

"That's..."

"Exactly." The man gestured to Keith's knife, which he'd kept carefully hidden in the folds of his loose prison clothing. "You're one of us, young man. That's why when I met this one earlier, I told him neither of you were staying any longer." He placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "You, as a fighter and a leader, give hope. And you, young one, carry an important destiny. You must live, and bring hope to the rest of the universe."

"Sir-"

"Ulaz," the man said. "Call me Ulaz. We'll meet again."

He helped them into the escape pod, then disappeared into the shadows. Keith glanced around the pod, it was smaller than the rocket but it didn't look that different.

"Think we can fly this thing back to Earth?"

"He's got the coordinates all set," Shiro noticed. "We're free, Keith." He smiled for the first time in days, and Keith's heart felt lighter. _We're free._

"Let's go."

They began the long journey back home, both of them knowing this wasn't the last they'd see of the Galra.

_But next time,_ Keith thought, _we'll be ready. I dunno how, but I just know we will be._


End file.
